As computing technology has advanced, increasingly powerful mobile devices have become available. For example, smart phones have become commonplace. The mobility of such devices has resulted in different types of functionality being developed, such as location-based functionality in which certain actions are taken by the device based on the location of the device. While this functionality has many benefits, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that a program may attempt to be notified of the location of the device more frequently than programs are expected to be notified. This can result in device controls regarding the frequency with which programs are expected to be run being circumvented, which leads to increased power usage and reduced battery life in the device and thus a poor user experience when using the device.